four swords2 6 instead of 4
by Chibi-Chibi- Mira
Summary: Three months after he put back the four sword Link needs to split up again but this time he does not split up into 4 but 6. What do they need to do in order to save Hyrule based on the manga and a little bit on the game
1. A new journey begins

**Authors note + disclaimer: First of all I don't own Legend of Zelda and its characters I only own this story and Oc's. And second of all sorry if there spelling or grammar mistakes in here I'm not originally english and I'm dyslectic, i try to get as many as possible out with spelling check but as you know those thing don't get everything out. That been said please enjoy and let me know what you think of it that would be appreciated.**

**Chapter one: A new journey begins**

**Summary**: It's three months since they defeated Ganon, and returned to one again.  
Link had become more of a team player, cause he learned how to cooperate with others during his adventure when he split up into four. But for some reason they couldn't find a team were he would fit in perfectly. At times like that he really missed being four, and secretly wishing that he can use the sword again so he could be with his other selfs. but that hidden wish is about to come through.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Link was waiting in the castle yard for princess Zelda after she ask him he other day to wait for her today in the yard, she wanted to talk to him about something and she seamed worried. After waiting for a few minutes Zelda arrives. "Ah there you are princess what did you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"I sense a grave danger, something evil is coming towards the four sword sanctuary to unlock Ganons power that we sealed in it," she said. "I don't know how much time we have left before it's there, but we have to hurry." "Alright princess lets go." And they went to the to the sanctuary."

Upon on arriving at the sanctuary they noticed that there to late, cause when they were there hey found a witch who was busy with extracting the last sealed evil. *Ho ohohohohoh* she laughed "Your to late with this energy I can revive my master, and take over the world." "And you princess deary your coming with me as prisoner so that you can't stop my long reviving ritual." "Why is that ritual always taking months and months to finish?" She wondered out loud.

"What do I care let me go." "Link save me," Zelda shouted. Link wasn't hesitating for one moment he instantly sprinted to the four sword but just as he grabbed the sword, the witch send a giant whirlwind strait at him and send them flying.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Aaauuw my butt". "Did I split up again or didn't it work this time well I got the four sword better look if I can find the others". Green said after landing a few miles away from the sanctuary.  
He landed in an open field with a few trees.

He was about to head out when he suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from out of the shadow of the tree closest to him, saying: "Green please wait don't go". Green turned around to look and there he stood in the shadows. The one who caused much trouble last time but at the end destroyed the dark mirror to help them out, which meant the end of the windmage Vaati and himself.

"Shadow?" Green asked, "Is that you when did you return?"

"Yeah it's me and I returned when you drew the four sword". Shadow replied

"So you mean to say you are also now part of us, you came out the four sword now instead of the mirror?" Green asked.

"Yeah" was Shadows answer.

"Sweet glad you'd join us," Green said, "lets go and look for the others."

"Eeeehhh i cant go" Sadow said. "I still have that little problem with the sun."

"Hmm that not good." "So you can only stay in the shadows?" Green asked him.

"Yes, but please don't leave me behind, and look for the others alone." Shadows said.

"So you wanna just wait here till they find us or the sun goes down." "whatch'a wanna do while your waiting?" "Play poker?" Green replied sarcastically.

"Sure why not i got a deck of cards bring it on, watch'a wanna play for rupees or force gems?" Shadow asked not noticing the sarcasm of Green wile getting a deck of cards and starts dealing.

"You serious want to play poker at a time like this?" "I was being sarcastic you know." " We have to find Red, Blue and Vio, save princess Zelda and stop that witches ceremony." Green said with an annoyed undertone in his voice.

"And how do you suppose I go out there, I can't stand light remember, so unless you got a cloak or something with you I'm stuck here in the shadows until sunset." Shadow replied.

"Fine I get the point alright, but as soon as the sun is set were heading out." green said " Alright let's play for forcegems.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Tfffffffshhh aarg that was a rough landing." "Well thats just great he just pulled out the four sword and are already divided again." "Just perfect." "Well better start looking for the others." Blue landed in a thick, but small forest at the egge off the field Green and Shadow landed. "Hey isn't that Vio over there." "Hey Vio wake up."

"Tshhhh aaw my head." "Ah Blue you're also here good, but you've seen the others maybe." Vio replied.

"No I was about to look for every one when I saw you." "You think were all out cause i only saw you and Green in that darn whirlwind," Blue said.

"Well this may sound dump, but i could have sworn that i saw you, Green, Red and two more. could have been my imagination" Vio said coldly.

"You serious?" Blue asked.

"When am I not?" was the answer.

"Well better get looking."

"Yeah let's go".

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Whaaaaaah!" Red screamed while trying to run away from an monster attack. "Aaaah this is so not my day first we just been summoned and then we're already split up." "And on top of that I land right on a nest of walking eye balls" "My sword isn't working on them neither are my rods and slingshot." "Ahhh just great a dead end" "Just what I needed". "I'm screwed."

Suddenly arrows were flying strait at the eyeball monsters and hit them right in the eye and made them disappear. When Red looked around to see were the arrows came from he saw a shadow of some one who looked just like him, firring the last few arrows from above him and then that person jumped down.

"Vio is that you?" Red asked cause the sun was kinda blinding Red so he could not see the color of the tunic "he" was wearing. But the response wasn't what he aspected, cause the one who just helped him out flinched and turned around. Then Red saw that it was not Vio who helped him out. No it was another.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Arrrggggghhhh that was my last force gem". "I'm not giving up." "Were gonna play for rupees now". "I'm not gonna loose this time". Green had just lost his last force gems to Shadow but refused to give up.

"Alright whatever you want, but do you even have enough rupees?" "Cause you were pretty quick trough your force gems?" "Or do you want to continue to loose and take the risk off letting this turn into strip poker?" Shadow said half joking.

"Just shut up and deal already." "I'm not gonna loose this time,"said Green.

"What ever you want." He just replied.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Where are those others were walking for hours and all those stupid trees look alike".Blue said angry.

"Correction" "You've been walking for hours." Vio said wile he was sitting there under a tree. "In circles to be precise." "I tried to tell you a few times now but you weren't listening so I eventually gave up." "You've been walking three times past me since then"."And before you complain about that i should have go find a way out of this frigging forest or something." "I have its strait that way".

"Couldn't you have warned me." "We could have been out of the forest by now." said Blue wile getting angrier and angrier.

Vio replied: "Hey i can't help it that you wont get those carrots out of your ears." "Lets just go you waisted enough time."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey wait, your not Vio, he doesn't wear pink". Red said. "I thought I saw Green, Blue, Vio, Shadow and one more." "So I was right there is an other one." "You and you're a girl".

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiignnhhhhh you can see that i'm a girl?" The girl asked with a soft sweet but scared voice and a red face of embarrassment.

"Well its not that noticeable, but i can see that your just a little different than the rest of us." Red said with his usual sweet, and happy look. "Your a tad girl-lier looking and you just confirmed it."

"Eeeeeeh..." "I-I gotta go now", the girl said wile getting redder and redder and trying to slip away.

"What! wadda you mean you gotta go." "We need to look for the rest, so we can go off to save Zelda." Red said in a mild shock, cause he didn't want the girl to just take off like that.

"I-I k-kn -know we have to save princess Zelda". "B-but, but I have to find some things first, that will help us". She stuttered. "That's why I h- have to go now". Then she whispered almost un-hear-able, "And besides you weren't supposed to find out about me." "Yet".

"What why not your a part of us, so come on lets go and look for the others", Red said slightly confused.

"As much as I want to." "I can't go to them yet." "And they can't find out about me either yet, specially not that I'm a girl." "Not before I got all six crystal pendants that I'm suppose to find." she sounded like she was panicking.

"Ahhhhh so you're just gonna go away Pink?" Red asked with a sad look on his face.

"D-d-did you just call me Pink?" She asked with a supriced look on her face.

"Well yeah, I did," he said. "But if you don't like it, what else should I call you?" "You're one of us right and your tunic is pink so I only thought that would be obvious."

"P-Pink's just fine," she said. And whispering to herself: ("Actually Nayru called me that to") "A-and if you want I c-could try to help you find the others." She said "So that you won't be alone out here". "But once we find at least one off them than I really need to go." "Cause the sooner i find the pendants". "The sooner I can join you all".

"Okay lets go look", Red answered.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Were finally out off that darn forest," Blue said grumpy. "That wasn't funny letting me walk in circles."

"Hey I warned you a few times, but you just didn't listen". "So it your own fault." Vio said. "But it was funny to see how every time you past you were grumpier and grumpier." "You should have seen your face." he continued with a smirk on his face knowing he just succeeded to make Blue angrier.

"Whaaaaaat!"! "why you little... hey get back here". Blue yelled and started to chase him.

Suddenly after being chased a few hundred meters by a pissed off Blue, Vio stopped and said: "Hey isn't that Green over there and what the... is he doing in his underwear?"

"Hà" "I win this time so the skippy deal is of." "Now give everything back you won like we agreed Shadow". Green said after losing all his rupees and had been striped to his shorts.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OFF DIN ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Blue and Vio yelled simultaneously.

"Eeeeeeh hehehe" "Playing cards with Shadow while waiting the sun to set so we could look for you guys." Green said while getting back in his tunic.

"So you guys have been playing cards all day and did bother to look for us?" Blue growled. "Hey wait Shadows here does that mean that little chump Red didn't came out?"

"I don't know" Green and Shadow said.

"Ooooh I think Red did came out" Vio said "And if Shadow is here that confirms that i actually might have seen that were with a total of six"

"Did you hid your head or something how can there be six of us" Green asked.

"I don't know, it just what I saw" he replied. "But should we go look for Red now maybe if there is an other one he is with Red" "Lets just ..."

Shadow interrupted: "Hello can't go, sun didn't set jet" "Or does one of you guy's have a cloak or something on you"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few meters ahead of the tree were those four were standing, just out of sight were Red and Pink standing.

"Well there they are I have to go look for those pendants now" "Oh but before i go can you give this cloak to shadow?" "And please keep me a secret" Pink said.

"Aaaah I'm not good at keeping secrets what if I flab out something" "Can't I just go with you?" Red asked in a whiny tone, cause he still didn't want to leave her.

"Well could you please try to keep it a secret, I don't mind if they know that there six of us, but I don't want them to know that you know me already cause." "then they might find out to much about stuff that there aren't supposed to know yet". She said with her shy and scared voice.

"Alright i try but only if you promise that you join us as soon as you finish". "Okay?" He answered.

"I promise, but I gotta go now before they see me." "Bya see you soon" and with that she left.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey over there." "Isn't that Red" Shadow asked pointing to the point were the sweet Little kid was coming from.

"It is" Blue said "Hey Red over HERE!"

"Hey guys finally found you" "Were you looking long for me?" Red asked.

"Not really"

"What you guys didn't go look for me." "You're mean"

"Hey we wanted to go look for ya, but we were stuck with Shadow" Green said.

Shadow wile raising his hand: "Hey" "I suppose you also dont have a cloak or something on you" he said half joking.

"Oh yeah i do thanks for reminding me". "Here you go". and he past the cloak to shadow. "Now lets go maybe we can a town or something"

"Hey wait where did you get a cloak" Vio asked "Cause your so not some one who would carry a cloak around"

"Maybe he got it from the sixth" Blue said joking

"You guys don't believe about that now do you."Stop making fun of me". I only told you that, because it what I saw." Vio answered.

"You saw a sixth to Vio?" "So did I" Red said exited. "

Well that confirms it there is a sixth" "Lets go find him" and they set off.  
**To be continued**


	2. Encounters

**Authors note + disclaimer: First of all I don't own Legend of Zelda and its characters i only own this story and Oc's. And second of all sorry if there spelling or grammar mistakes in here I'm not originally english and I'm dyslectic, i try to get as many as possible out with spelling check but as you know those thing don't get everything out. that been said please enjoy and let me know what you think of it that would be appreciated.**

**

* * *

Chapter two: Encounters**

**Summary:** The boys are in a town stocking up supplies, and gathering information that might lead to "the sixth" they all went to do something different and went separate way's and agreed to meet again at the fountain by midday. But they all have a weird encounter with a shy strange girl.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Aaarg this is just so annoying" Shadow said to himself as he sat there all by his self just outside off town under a tree. "I mean that I can finally walk around during the day because of this cloak I got from Red." "But then I can't go with them into town because I'd look to suspicious." "This is so unfair why can't I just go into the sunlight without this cloak" "I came out of the four sword this time and not the dark mirror" "I just want to go with them"

"Then why don't you?" A shy sweet and soft voice said that startled shadow a little. He quickly searched were it came from then he saw her standing right behind him. A blond half long haired girl who was wearing a blue dress with purple sleeves, green jacket and red patterns on it, a pink ribbon in her hair, and a black choker with a small red heart stone one it.

"O sorry you startled me didn't see you there" Shadow said.

"S-sorry didn't meant to startle you" she said.

"Nah its okay". Shadow answered

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked

"No, go ahead I like some company" He said.

"So what are you doing here if you rather be with your friends?" the girl asked while she sat down next to him.

"Well its kinda hard to explain, but to keep it short I'm sorta allergic to the sun" Shadow replied "Thats why I need to wear this cloak." "Its kinda suspicious wearing a cloak on such a warm day don't you think" "And I don't want to draw to much attention so going into town like this is sorta a no go."

"Yeah I see what you mean" she said. "But I might have something that might help you" "I-i-if you want of course"

"It would be great if you have something." "But I doubt it will work, cause I'm sort of a special case." Shadow said faithless.

"You don't know until you try" she said wile she apparently was searching something in her pocket. "Ah here it is" she said when she found what she was looking for. "Will you please give me your hand". Shadow looked at her questionably. "S-s-sorry" she said.

"Sorry what are you sorry about?" Shadow asked totally confused about this strange girl.

"I thought I might have offended you" "Cause you looked so strange at me when asked if i could have you hand for a moment" she said with a red head and she looked to the ground.

"Oh sorry you didn't offend me." Shadow said quickly. "Here" and he overt her his hand.

"S-s-so you trust me then?" she asked while looking up through her bangs.

"Eh yeah a little" he said.

"O-ok here you go" and she put a bracelet around his wrist.

"A bracelet?" he asked her with a look on his face that clearly showed that he started to doubt her mental state.

"Yeah"she said."Let's try it." "Take off the cloak and take my hand".

"What your crazy how can a bracelet help me not getting killed by the sun" he asked convinced now there was really something mentally wrong with her.

"P-p-please have a little faith" she said "Trust me I wont let anything happen to you".  
That didn't really convinced him actually, but his desire to walk around freely during the day and his curiosity took the over hand. So he took of the cloak and took her hand. "Okay here we go" she said wile carefully guiding him out of the Shadows.

Shadow had his eyes closed and was waiting for that burning painful feeling he always got when light shone on him but it never came.  
He opened his eyes and then he saw that he was standing there right in the sunlight and it didn't hurt him or anything. Then he realized it. He was just as the rest now, the bracelet did really work. "Yes I can go in the sunlight now, wait until the others find out" and he went storming of to town, leaving the girl who helped him behind, completely forgetting her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few hours earlier in town Green was ditched by the others. He found a puzzle that might help them get some information or something. So the others let him figure it out and went shopping.  
After three quarters of an hour he was totally stuck.

"Aaaarrrgghhh" "I cant believe they ditched me like this and letting me solve this frigging annoying puzzle" "I so don't get this thing"

"W-w-what if you put this one here and that one there". A shy sweet and soft voice said.

"Well I'll be that's it, its solved" he said.

"S-sorry didn't meant to spoil your fun" the voice suddenly said a little panicky.

Green looked to his side seeing a girl standing next to him. "Nah you didn't..." Green said not able to finish the sentence. The girl interrupted him while shoving a small bag into his hands.

"Please take these as an apology." and than she took of. Leaving Green standing there totally confused.

"Alright that was weird" Green said "Don't see that every day" "Hmm wonder what I got" He looked into the bag seeing that it was full with cookies.  
"Hhmm these are great" he said while tasting one of them. "I need to thank her when I see her again"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hmm that last bookstore didn't have it maybe this one" Vio said while he was about to enter a bookstore. Just when he opened the door a girl came out and they ran in to each other. They both fell and the girl dropped her bags and books she was carrying.

"Auuw" "I'm sorry I should have watched out" the girl said while quickly trying to pick up her stuff.

"Here let me help you with that" Vio said while starting to help her by picking up her books. "Here you go i think this is everything". He said while handing over the stuff he picked up.

"I'm sorry for running into you like that" "Please take these as an apology" she said wile shoving a bag into his hands. She than ran off not noticing she dropped one of her books.

"Hey wait you dropped a book". Vio called to her as he picked up the book but she already disappeared. "Well better hold on to it then in case I see here again." "Hmm what did she gave me anyway" "Apples" "These look good"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Now let's see were can I find that store" "A here it is" Blue said when he enters a small bakery.  
There weren't many people before him just one girl, so he didn't have to wait long. Durring this small waiting time he noticed that there wasn't much bread and stuff left.

When it was his turn the shop owner said: "Ah I'm sorry young man, but were sold out she just bought the last of today's supply." and he pointed at the girl who was before him who was currently standing outside the store.

"Crud that's just great" Blue just said grumpy and left the bakery. "This is just great finally found a bakery and then they're just sold out right in front of my nose."

"Iiiiiii I'm sorry I should have left some for you to buy" a sweet soft and panicky voice said. Blue turned around and saw the girl who was before him standing there apologizing to him.

"Nah its ok..."Blue said not being able to finish completely, cause the girl shoved one of her bags she got from the bakery in to his hands and said: "P-please take this, I want you to have them." And before Blue could say anything she'd already run off.

"Okay what was that about?" he said slightly confused. "Did she just give me some off her bread she just bought?" "Can't believe it she really did, weird girl" He said when he looked in the bag seeing that there were a few cakes, some jelly buns and a whole bread in there."Oh well at least i got it for free, gotta thank her when I see her."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Red already bought what he needed and was already waiting by the fountain for the others.

*"I wonder how Pink is doing I hope I see her soon or even better she'd join us soon." "Boy can't wait for the look on their faces when I win the bet" "Can't get why the laughed at me when I said I wanted to put my bet on pink."* Red wondered to himself. Then he saw a girl trip an fall. He went to help her then he noticed she looked kinda familiar. "Hey you ok?" he asked as he helped her to get up.

"Y-yeah, thank you" she said.

Then he recognized her voice and it filled him with joy. "Pink is that you" "Wow you look cute in that dress" "Almost didn't recognized you there." "But I can see its you though I could have sworn that you had the same color eyes last time i saw you, now there two different colors, but it looks cute."

"How did you recognized me?" she asked surprised.

"Well I mostly recognized your voice, and even tough you look a little different now, I still can see its you."

"Seams that I just cant fool you now can I."'Pink said "I just hope the others didn't see through me or Shadow in a while cause I want to give him something that might help him walk in the light without that cloak"

"Have you got some pendants already?" Red asked her, cause he was curious about when she'd join them.

"Just one, but another one is close by according to this map I got". She said.

"Aaah so it would still take a wile before you come with us" He said disappointed

"I'm afraid so" "Sorry" "Well I gotta go now I see Green coming this way." she said. "Oh before I go these are for you" and she gave him a bag of chocolate chip cookies."By now , hope to see you soon" and with that she left.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Red you're already done" Green asked when he arrived. "Hey you know that girl you were just talking to?" "Cause I need to thank her for these cookies she gave me and for solving that frigging puzzle"

"Ye- Eh no" he corrected himself just in time "She fell and I helped her get back up." "So she thanked me and gave me these cookies." "Than she took off."

"Oh that's to bad." Green said. "Oh well might see her again."

_*"Pffffft" "That was close"*_ Red said in himself._ *"Gotta be careful not to break my promise to Pink"*_ "So you got everything you need?" he asked Green.

"Yeah I'm done, and you?" "Yeah I'm done to" Red answered.

"So am I" A voice behind them said. They turned around and saw Vio standing there with a few books.

"You got the books you needed Vio? Green asked.

"Yeah and one that I think I don't need". "It isn't even mine" Vio answered.

"What are you doing with it then?" Red asked.

"Some girl dropped it after she bumped into me." "I helped her pick up her stuff." "Than she apologized to me, shoved this bag of apples in my hands and took off, but dropped this book" "She was actually kinda weird"

"How did she look like?" Green asked. "

She had blond half long hair and wore a blue dress with, green top and red patterns on it, a pink ribbon in her hair, and a choker." Vio answered "But why do you ask ?"

"Cause I met the same girl." Green said "She helped me out with that puzzle" "Wich I cant say about you all."

"Oh yea that puzzle did you find something out or did you get something?" Red and Vio asked simultaneously.

"No it was just a waist of time" He said. "But when she solved it, she apologized for ruining my fun, and took off after she shoved a bag off cookies in my hands."

"Hey guys look what I got for free" Blue interrupted them and showed what he got.

"How did you get that for free?" they all asked.

"Got it from a strange girl, she liked me and gave me this." he bragged

"Hmm why do I find that hard to believe" Vio said with a smirk on his face, cause he saw right through him.

"Let me guess" said Green "You actually got it as an apology from a blond half long haired girl, with a blue and dress green vest and a pink ribbon in her hair."

"Hey how did you know" Blue asked annoyed.

"Because we all met the same girl and she gave us all something". Green answered.

"Hmm that's strange I wonder who she is." Vio said. "Hey isn't that shadow over there?".

"Huh how can that be." "I see him clearly and he not wearing that cloak." Green said.

"I don't know " said Blue. "But better let him know where we are."

"HEY SHADOW OVER HERE" They all shouted.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey, there you are" Shadow said. "Strangest thing happened." "I was waiting for you guys to return" "When suddenly this girl showed up and talked to me" "We were talking about some stuff" "Then she said she might have something for my problem". "Then she gave me this bracelet made me take off the cloak and pulled me into the sunlight." "And look that thing works" "Light doesn't affect me anymore." "So I went straight to you guys"

"What was this girl like?"Vio asked.

"Well lets see she had blond half long hair..." Shadow said

"Did she wore a blue dress with green jacket , purple sleeves and a pink ribbon in her hair."The others asked "

Yeah indeed, but she was kind of weird though." "I noticed she never looked strait at me when she looked it was always throu her bangs." "Hey wait how come you guys know what she wore" he said.

"Because it seams we all met her" Vio said.

"Thats just weird actually don't you think?" said Green

"Yeah indeed". Blue agreed.

"Oh well I hope we see her soon again." Red added.

"Yeah I agree I wanna thank her for the cookies cause she just took of before I could thank her" said Green.

"So do I" Blue said

"Yeah me to and I want to give her, her book back".

"Doh I'm an idiot" Shadow suddenly said . "I took of without thanking her," "I just let her stand there." "I totally forgot about her"

"That's not nice". Red said "What if you hurt Pi..eehh her feelings".

"What did you just say Red" "Do you know her name or something" Vio said.

"No what makes you think that" Red said wile trying not to sound suspicious, cause he almost blew Pinks cover.

"Never mind, forget it I might have miss heard it." "Lets just go"  
**To be continued**


	3. What's up with Red

**Authors note + disclaimer: First of all I don't own Legend of Zelda and its characters i only own this story and Oc's. And second of all sorry if there spelling or grammar mistakes in here I'm not originally english and I'm dyslectic, i try to get as many as possible out with spelling check but as you know those thing don't get everything out. that been said please enjoy and let me know what you think of it that would be appreciated.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Whats up with Red**

**Summery:** There trying to find away to locate princess Zelda and to find away to stop the witch ceremony. And there also trying to find out who that girl is, they met in that last town wile Red finds it harder and harder to keep it a secret that he knows who she is. Cause he keeps thinking about her and wondering when she joins them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you reading again?" Blue asked Vio annoyed.

"Yes I am." He replied calmly. "I'm trying to find away to stop that witch ceremony I'm hoping to find something in these books. But so far I only found some useless information about how to perform such ceremonies and not how to stop them".

"O well good luck then worming through you books" Blue just replied and he went into the forest for some practice.

The boys had set up camp for the night just out side of a small Forrest. Vio was trying to find information in the books he bought the other day, Blue was training just out side camp, Green and Shadow were busy getting some fire wood. Wile Red was busy preparing their dinner. But he wasn't really focusing on the food and seamed to have his mind on something else. He sighed and thought

_* "I wonder how she's doing and if she got any more pendants jet".*_ ***sigh***

"Aaaarg Red watch what your doing" Green suddenly said cause he and Shadow just got back from collecting fire wood and saw that Red wasn't paying attention and let the fish burn."You let our food burn, where were you with you head" He asked a little concerned "Is there something wrong, your seam to be distracted a lot lately and your very quiet for your doing". "Is there something bugging you?"

"I'm just thinking about Pi..eeeuuh something." Red answered"Don't worry about it and sorry I'll try to get something else." and he took off into the Forrest.

"What's up with him lately, that so not the Red we know". Green said "You guys know what's wrong him?"

Shadow and Blue just shrugged

"hmm don't know for sure but I just realized something" Vio said "It could be nothing though!"

"What!" the others asked simultaneously.

"Well do you remember when I asked him if he knew the name of that one girl" Vio asked. "

Yeah why actually" the others replied.

"Well cause he said to you Shadow:" "What if you hurted Pi..eehh her feelings". "He was about the say a name I noticed that a few times now and just now he was about to say it again a name that's starts with a P" "So I think he's hiding something related to that girl and he might actually know her".

"Hmmmm" Green said "He actually might." But since when is he trying so hard to keep a secret he usually blabs stuff like that right out." "We need to talk to him about this."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Aaaaw why is this happening" Red said disappointed in his self "Why can't I keep my head with what I'm doing. "I mustn't think of Pink to much I might give her away and I want to keep my promise" ***sigh*** *sniff* "What do I smell? Fish?"

He followed the sent to an open place and there he saw where it came from. There was a small camp with one huge tent and a small campfire with a few fishes hanging above it roasting and it smelled great.

"Hmm maybe the people over there want to share some of their food than at least I'm sure that we have a good meal."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A hour after he went into the Forrest to get some food Red returned with a 2 small packages and his usual happy face.

"Hey guys I'm back and look what I got" He said exited as he held up one of package which contained 4 roasted and not burned fishes.

"Where did you get those" Blue asked.

"I got them from some people at a small camp in an open space a few miles from here." Red answered "They where really nice" "So dig in"

"Eeeehh that's great an all but there are only 4 fishes and 5 off us." Green commented.

"Oooh no worries" Red said happily "I already ate mine over there" "Their pretty good" "They could use a little more though but there good."

"Yeah your right" the others said.

"And indeed..." Blue said wile swallowing a bite away. "There not as good as when you make them and you keep your head with it."

"Uuum ooo eeh well sorry about before I was a little distracted" Red said a little embarrassed "Sorry I'll try to keep my head strait"

"Does it have to do anything with that girl" Vio asked nonchalant trying to make him spill the beans.

"Ug" "What do you mean?" Red said a little nervous wile trying to keep a strait face " What girl" "I don't know what your talking about."

"I mean that one girl we all seamed to have met the other day." Vio answered

"W-what does she has to do with anything." Said Red wile getting more and more nervous by the minute."Why do you ask?" "I don't know who she is" "So why does she has to do anything with it according to you?"

"Come on Red we can see that your lying" Blue said

"You know more about her then you let on" Shadow added

"We know that you know her name" Green said.

"So what's her name" Vio said sternly

"I don't know what you talking about, but something else have found anything useful about witches jet in one of your books?" Red said wile sweating like crazy and trying to change the subject"

No not jet, but that n..." Vio said before Red interrupted him by holding out an old looking book out wile saying: "Why don't you try to find something in this one those nice people gave me this book and said that it might be useful." and he handed the book over to Vio.

Then he stood up and said before he walked away:"I'm gonna go for a walk now"

"hmm that didn't went to well" They all agreed.

"Should we follow him" Green asked worried"

"Well we'd better keep an eye on him" Blue said."Knowing him he's bound to get lost."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a few minutes Red came back already before they even had the change to follow him. He seemed very exited about something and was covert in leafs, twigs and a few small scratches.

"Hey guys there an old temple over there its very close by" He said wile pointed towards the direction he came from. "we should check it out"

"Really a temple" Shadow said "How could I have missed that during firewood collecting." "I didn't see a temple or any other building."

"Well it is sorta good hidden" "I found it when I tumbled trough a few bushes and of a hill" "Come along maybe we can find something useful " Red said wile getting more and more exited.

"Hold on Red we can't just go barge in there just now its starting to get way to dark" Green said. "We'd better go tomorrow morning after breakfast"

"Okay""Red said a little bit let down."I'll wait to tomorrow." "Vio have you read something in that book already"

"hmm wah, O no I just started reading" Vio said looking up from the book.

"O Okay if you find something please tell" Red said wile he sat down.

After an halve an hour Vio said: "Hey I think I found something, listen to this:" " A evil resurrection ceremony preformed by a witch, will take several months to finish." "Depending on the strength of both the witch and the to resurrect evil" "the lower the witches strength and the higher the the power of the evil that is gonna be resurrected the longer it takes" "Stopping or weakening such ceremony is almost futile with out instruments of light." "Examples of these instruments are: The Fairypipes, The Seasonsocarina, The Harp of light, etc etc."

"So there is way to prevent Ganon to be resurrected, by using those instruments " Green asked after Vio stopped reading out loud a looked at them.

"I think so, but the book doesn't say anything on were you might find them" Vio explained

" Great so that means we also have to look for some instruments" Blue said cranky "That's just perfect"

"Well maybe we find something tomorrow in that dungeon Red found" Shadow said trying to be helpful.

"Hmm that just might be." Vio said "Red where exactly did you get this book again from?" He asked.

"Huh o I got that book from Pi... eeeh the nice people who are camping in an open space just a few minutes way from here" Red said correcting himself again before he spilled out her name, and continued nervously:"W-w-why do you ask." "They said it might be useful" "

You haven't been telling them what's going on, why were on this journey. Did you" Vio asked stern and and a little worried cause they all agreed to try and keep this whole affair as much a secret as possible.

"Don't worry" Red said little less nervous "I didn't tell them anything she just gave it to me and said that this book could be useful, as if she knew we needed it"

"How would she know we needed this information" Blue asked with look that clearly showed his confusion.

" I don't know she just did." Red unanswered.

"O- Okay that sounds creepy could she be psychic or something" Blue said.

"Hmm that could be" Shadow said "She's probably a mage who wants to help people but tries to hide what she is, cause most mages are usually quickly put under the same category as Vaati." "Wile actually their are some mages who are good and don't want to have to do anything with him."

After that they slowly on went to go to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning when they all were ready to get some breakfast Red saw someone familiar and without even thinking running strait after her. When he caught up with her and wanted to talk to her she quickly jumped into the bushes and a few seconds later she came out again wearing her dress instead of her tunic she wore before. And she was suddenly more shy and wasn't looking strait at him.

"What's the matter Pink?" Red asked her curious

"L-look behind you." She wispier and Red turned around only to see Vio a few meters away apparently looking for him.

"Oops I think I was to enthusiastic about seeing you, that I totally forgot about the others being there and just sprinted of after you, I'm so sorry" He whispers back.

"I-I-its okay I wanted to give you you some thing a-a-anyway that I forgot to give you yesterday" she quietly reassured him and handed him over bag which contained eggs.

"Wow thanks are these really for us, thank..." He said when Vio caught up with them and asked only seeing Red at first: Red why did you took off like that, and where did you got the.." "Oh sorry miss didn't see you there"."Red shouldn't you introduce your friend"

"Oh this is Pi...eeh Peach" Red answered giving her the first name that popped into his head.

"N-nice meeting you mister Reds brother But I'm sorry I have to go now" She said softly then took off and disappeared out of sight trough the trees.

"Did she just call me mister Reds brother" Vio asked a little dumbfounded

"Yep she did." Red giggled "So are you coming back to the other mister my brother We still need to go to that temple."

**To be continued**


End file.
